


One Night Can Change Everything

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Made For Each Other Series [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Clubbing, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been looking for his true partner in life. One night he realizes he may have found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Can Change Everything

As a rule, Danny wasn’t into guys. If he was looking for a real relationship, it would be with a woman. However, guys are always up for sex. If he wants his cock sucked, he can close his eyes and it won’t matter if the lips and tongue belong to a girl or a guy. When he goes out, he dresses in a sharp suit so the subs might think he has money and the ability to care for them. It amuses Tony to a point, but in the end, he’s just happy to have someone to watch his back at the clubs.

Tony’s different. There was a time he tried to find a girl to marry and she dumped him at the altar. After that, he grew tired of always trying to please his father and decided to go after the life he had dreamed of. He had accrued a nice collection of leather pants, jackets and boots. Through trials and a few errors, he’d learned how to apply makeup properly to enhance his look even in the darkness of the clubs.

When they went out together, Tony and Danny liked to cruise DC. It was close enough to get to the clubs and then back home easily enough in one night and was also far enough away that they wouldn’t be recognized for what they truly were: Baltimore Police Officers.

Their job could be intense and stressful, so it was nice when they could let loose on their time off. Danny liked getting blowjobs, but found that chasing and wooing women took a lot of effort. It was Tony who had suggested he ride along to the gay clubs. The first night, Danny had been blown twice. After that he was hooked.

Sometimes they drove separately, as Tony tended to like to go home with men, if he found one worth going home with. It wasn’t fair to make Danny wait for him. If they had driven together and Tony found someone to go home with, Danny would either take a train home, or find a motel room where he could spend the night. Sometimes he even found his own overnight companion at the club.

“You are so looking for a father figure to please,” insisted Danny as his eyes followed Tony’s line of sight to a slightly older gentleman in a suit.

“That’s not it at all. I merely prefer experienced, mature men.”

“Admit it already. Gray hair and a suit turns you on.”

Tony smiled. He couldn’t argue with an obvious truth.

There were unspoken rules of how the game was played. Subs could flirt from afar, but weren’t supposed to approach the Doms. Eye contact was usually how Tony hooked his quarry. As he danced beneath the flashing lights to the beat of the thrumming music, he allowed his eyes to meet with the Dom he had chosen for the night. This eveining, the Dom he had chosen to flirt with was trim and not bad looking, even with his receding hair.

The next time Tony ventured over to the bar for a drink, the Dom came up behind him, placing his hand on the small of Tony’s back. 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Tony took a quick moment to look over the Dom up close. Most Doms did not take well to being teased. If a sub openly flirted with them in this club, they were expected to follow through.

“Sure. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“What’s your name?”

“Tony.”

“Hi Tony. My name is Toby.” Nodding across the room, he added, “Wait for me at my booth. I’ll bring the drinks.”

Tony’s instincts didn’t like it. Clubbing one-o-one was to never allow your drink to be out of your sight or in someone else’s hands. Trust no one. However, Doms tended to expect to be obeyed. Crossing them usually angered them and brought out their worst moods.

“Sure, Toby. Thank you.” As he crossed the room, Tony was sure Toby had an eye on his ass, which was firmly ensconced in the tight leather pants he wore.

Once he sat down, his eyes immediately went back to Toby at the bar. The drinks weren’t up yet. This gave Tony the chance to watch Toby pay for the drinks and bring them back to the table. Still, he didn’t like to take chances. As soon as the drinks were on the table, he reached around and took the furthest one, rather than the one placed in front of him.

Toby smiled. He liked the smart ones, even though they could be a pain in the ass at times. Dropping his hand, he gave Tony’s knee a firm squeeze, then worked his way up to the inside of his thigh, before cupping his cock.

“Seems like you’re ready to play.”

Taking a sip from his drink, Tony replied, “Always.”

That was the first time Tony had gone home with Toby. The pair dated sometimes. Toby even asked if he could put his collar on Tony, but Tony had politely refused. Not that he didn’t enjoy Toby’s company, but he was sure when he met his True Dom, there would be butterflies in his stomach. People had told him about the butterflies. It was something he had never felt, with anyone. He had never allowed a Dom to put a collar on him. Not even for a weekend.

Weeks flew by as the pair played together. Tony still went out to clubs on occasion and picked up other Doms, which infuriated Toby to no end. However, until Tony agreed to wear his collar, there wasn’t much he could do about it. And Tony was too much fun to give up. When they were together, Tony gave himself fully to Toby.

~~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~~

There came a day when Tony and Danny were on the job chasing down a couple of perpetrators. Lunging forward, Tony took his guy down hard, lying on top of him. In an instant, he felt the other man’s fist hit against his jaw. A moment later, he had his gun ready and aimed at the man’s face.

“Freeze, dirt bag,” he yelled.

The man beneath him raised his hands up, but remained still otherwise.

Tony gulped hard. There was something about this man that had his cock hard and wanting. Brilliant blue eyes stared up at him. Alpha vibes radiated around the man, making Tony want to back away and do whatever the man asked.

Shaking his head returned him to the job state of mind he needed to be in. Grasping the man’s shoulder, Tony rolled him over and snapped his cuffs on the man’s wrists. After pulling him to his feet, Tony holstered his weapon and pushed the perpetrator toward their car. Danny was already there, the other perpetrator was cuffed and sitting on the curb.

“No talking,” said Tony as he motioned for his captive to sit on the curb a few feet away from the car.

“I already called for transport,” Danny advised him.

“I wasn’t doing anything,” insisted Danny’s perpetrator.

Tony turned quickly. “Didn’t I say no talking?”

Back at the precinct, they split the pair up for the initial interviews. Tony found it difficult to focus on his guy’s words, as his blue eyes were so mesmerizing.

“I’m working undercover for NCIS. My name is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.”

“Where’s your ID?”

Gibbs laughed. “You don’t do much undercover work, do you?”

“Actually, I do.”

“Then you should know that you don’t carry your ID when you’re working undercover.”

“Fair enough. Who do you work for again?”

“NCIS.”

Leaving the interrogation room, Tony walked down the hall to the room where Danny was. After a light rap on the door, he stuck his head in and nodded for Danny to join him in the hall.

“What?”

“Have you ever heard of NCIS?”

“Yeah. Naval Criminal Investigative Service.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. They are a civilian organization that investigates incidences involving the Marines and the Navy. They’re Feds. Why?”

“Blue-eyes claims he’s working undercover for NCIS.”

“As an informant?”

“He says he’s an agent. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Two B’s. He even spelled it out for me.”

Danny rubbed his hand across his mouth. “Wow. What’s our guy mixed up in that would involve NCIS?”

Nodding back to the other interrogation room, Tony said, “Go ask him if you want. I’m going to call this NCIS and see if they’ve heard of him.”

The moment he turned his back to Danny, Tony smiled broadly. It had concerned him when he thought it was a criminal that made his body take such notice, but a Federal Agent? He could deal with that. Maybe.

Within a few minutes of his phone call, he had a copy of Special Agent Gibbs’ credentials in an email. It was definitely the guy. And now he had a picture of the handsome man.

As he re-entered his interrogation room, he found Danny was indeed talking to Gibbs and the agent’s handcuffs had been removed.

“It’s confirmed,” Tony announced. “He works for NCIS.”

“Alright, then. Let’s head upstairs,” said Danny.

It was the first time Tony had worked with NCIS and he made a point to stay in touch with Gibbs on a daily basis. All too soon, the case was over. It didn’t seem all that odd that Gibbs would invite Tony to DC for a tour of NCIS, even though Tony felt a little odd accepting. During their phone conversations, he had learned that Gibbs was going through a divorce. It was painfully obvious to Tony that Gibbs was straight. Still, he wasn’t quite ready to say good-bye, so he accepted the invitation.

Much to his surprise, Gibbs asked him to join NCIS as he slyly ended the tour right outside of the NCIS Human Resources department. The thought of being offered a job hadn’t occurred to him. If it had, he would have dressed differently. Instead of wearing a suit, Tony was dressed in leather, mostly to impress Gibbs. It hadn’t fazed Gibbs at all. He was the one who brought Tony to HR and practically pushed him inside the door. Tony went in, smiled and asked for an application.

Less than a month later, Tony had moved to DC and was working for NCIS. He found that what he had sensed was true indeed: Gibbs was dripping with alpha vibes. Tony did his best to soak it all in as he wondered if Gibbs even knew about Dom/sub relationships. He’d surely be a natural Dom.

~~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~~

Weeks passed as Tony fell into his new routines at NCIS. Gibbs was interesting. He didn’t start off trying to teach Tony. Once Tony qualified for field work, he gave him room to work. After they returned to the office, Gibbs would occasionally spout off one of his rules or another bit of advice for Tony.

“Is there a manual you want me to read? Something with all these rules written down?”

“They’re my rules, DiNozzo. I’ll tell them to you as you need them. You’ll just have to remember them.”

It seemed like all the days were long. The best ones ended with Gibbs calling after Tony on his way to the elevator. “Good job today, DiNozzo.”

The kind words always made him smile. He could tell Gibbs wasn’t one to spread compliments around too often. He’d savor them for now as he was certain they’d be rarer in the future. At the moment, Gibbs was playing nice with the newbie. Once Tony was settled into the job, he expected to hear fewer compliments from Gibbs. It was something that didn’t really fit his style.

A few months later Tony was busy finishing up some reports at his desk, while Gibbs was in MTAC. It was a brief meeting that included Director Tom Morrow and an FBI agent, Tobias Fornell.

After their meeting, Gibbs and Fornell paused at the railing outside of MTAC, overlooking the bullpen.

“Sorry about Stephanie, Jethro,” Fornell began.

“She broke the rules. It was bad enough she allowed another Dom to take her, but bringing him to our house, our bed? Too much!”

“I would have dumped her ass, too.”

“You want her phone number?”

“Oh, hell no. I’ve had enough of your leftovers. How’s your new kid working out?”

“DiNozzo? He does okay.”

“Just okay?”

“He’s a damned good agent, Tobias. He has a good head on his shoulders.”

“Is that him there at Burley’s old desk?”

Gibbs glanced over the railing. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Is his first name Tony?”

“Yeah. Do you know him? I met him on a joint op with Baltimore PD.”

“He does look a little familiar. I have to get back to my office Jethro, I’ll call you later.”

The pair walked down the steps. As they crossed the room, Fornell glanced at Tony. Instead of stopping at Tony’s desk, they headed to the elevators where they paused for a few more words, before saying good-bye. Gibbs alone returned to his desk, sipping the cup of coffee he held.

“Who was that?” Tony asked.

“Tobias Fornell, FBI.”

“FBI?”

“You know him?”

“No, not really.”

Walking over to Tony’s desk, Gibbs glared at him. “He seemed to recognize you and you seemed to recognize him. What’s going on?”

“I’ve seen him around, I guess.”

“Where? Off duty?”

“Maybe.”

“You seemed to be surprised that he was a Fed.”

“I know him on more of a social level. We never discussed work. Friend of a friend of a friend kind of thing.”

“Okay.” Gibbs still felt there was something more there. For now, he would let this sleeping dog lie. If he needed the truth later, he’d kick it in the butt to wake it back up.

On Friday night, Gibbs was still working late at the office when Fornell called him and asked if he wanted to go to a club. “It’s a nice place, Jethro. Wear a suit.”

“I’m still at the office,” said Gibbs as he shifted the folders on his desk. “Working.”

“Gibbs, you work enough. There are times you need to go out and enjoy life. So, go home and change. I’ll pick you up in an hour. The club is open all night. It’s okay to get there at midnight. Come on. You deserve to have some fun. That’s what us divorced guys do.”

Gibbs had assumed they were going to a club to check out chicks and was surprised when Tobias parked down the street from a gay club.

“You into guys these days, Tobias?”

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it, Jethro. After Diane, I wanted something easier. Women, they’re all focused on one thing.”

“Getting hitched.”

“Exactly.”

“I’ve found that gay clubs are far easier to have sexual encounters without the demands of a relationship.”

“I see.”

Gibbs followed Fornell to a table that overlooked the dance floor. Much to his surprise, he saw a familiar face coming over to join them.

Gibbs extended his hand. “Danny, how are things going in Baltimore?”

“Good. We miss Tony, of course.”

“Tobias Fornell, FBI. Danny Price, DiNozzo’s old partner from Baltimore.

“Yeah, I’ve seen you around,” said Fornell, reaching for Danny’s hand. “You and Tony still hanging out together?”

“No. We. I screwed some things up before he left. He’s not taking my phone calls, so I thought maybe we could talk here. It’s been weeks and nothing so far, but I keep hoping. And I don’t like him being here alone. He needs someone to watch his back.”

Gibbs looked suitably surprised. “Tony is here?”

Fornell patted Gibbs’ shoulder. “Your new boy is a sub and a first class cock-sucker. I can attest to that.”

“What?”

“That’s how we know each other. I picked him up a while back.”

Gibbs looked out to the dance floor where Fornell was pointing. There was Tony, dressed in tight leather, gyrating his hips while several Doms watched appreciatively.

Gibbs knew one thing immediately: he did not like the way the other Doms were drooling over Tony’s performance on the dance floor.

“He’s a sub?” he asked.

Fornell smiled. “Yeah, and a damn good one. I can’t believe your Dom senses didn’t alert you.”

“I’ve never thought about a guy like that. It’s different.”

“Than being with a woman? It’s not as different as you probably imagine it to be.”

Making his way to the dance floor, Gibbs placed his hand on the back of Tony’s neck. Tony immediately stopped dancing and turned around.

“Gibbs? What are you doing here?”

Without saying a word, Gibbs crooked his finger, motioning for Tony to follow him. From the viewpoint of their table, Danny and Tobias watched as Tony followed Gibbs out of the club.

“Damn,” said Fornell. After taking another swig of whiskey, he continued, “I was planning on taking Tony home tonight.”

Danny laughed easily, his eyes still on the exit. “You shouldn’t have brought Gibbs. I could tell he was a Dom the day we met him. I could tell Tony had the hots for him since that day, too.”

“You ever hit that?”

“Tony? No. If things go bad, it’s hard to keep working together.”

“I wonder how those two will manage.”

“What made you think Tony would go home with you, rather than Gibbs?”

“I’ve done guys before. Gibbs hasn’t. Hell, I’ve taken Tony home more times than I can count. I’ve tried putting a collar on him, but he turned me down. Despite being a sub, he has a hell of a wild streak.”

“That he does. Gibbs was going through a divorce when we met. Tony thought he didn’t have a chance.”

“Even when we pulled up tonight, I don’t think it ever occurred to Gibbs to be with a guy.”

“Until he saw Tony.”

Fornell smiled and emptied his drink. “Until he saw the way other Doms were looking at his boy. I could see it in his eyes. Not so much jealousy as a need to protect Tony.”

Danny ordered another round of drinks. “To Gibbs and DiNozzo, I hope they both find what they’re looking for.”

~~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~~

Being dutiful, Tony followed Gibbs home without question. Once they were both inside the house, he closed the door gently and turned to face a fuming Gibbs.

“You slept with Fornell?”

“Not exactly. Just blowjobs. It’s really none of your business, anyway.”

Gibbs stepped closer, Tony could feel his breath when he spoke.

“You’re wrong. When you’re on my team, everything you say or do is my business.”

“I met Toby at the club long before I even met you.”

“Toby?” asked Gibbs as he checked Tony’s neck for a collar or the mark of one.

“We only use first names at the club. No specifics.”

“He ever put a collar on you?”

“He asked a couple times. I turned him down. He wasn’t what I was looking for. Not long term anyway.”

Cupping Tony’s jaw, Gibbs asked softly, “What are you looking for?”

“I don’t know. I always thought I’d know when the right person came along.”

Pressing Tony against the door, Gibbs pushed in close, kissing him deeply. “I saw something in your eyes that first day we met. I didn’t know what it was until tonight.”

Tony felt like he was going to melt into a puddle. Wrapping his arms around Gibbs was the only thing that seemed to keep him from falling to the floor as his knees weakened and felt as if they wouldn’t support him if he let go.

“What are you looking for?” Gibbs whispered as he held on tight.

Gibbs’ alpha vibes seemed to fill the air around them. Tony could tell how his body was reacting to every one of Gibbs’ touches. The kiss had been amazing. He’d wanted it to last forever.

“I think I was looking for you.”

Gibbs smiled broadly. “This will bring on a whole new set of rules. First rule, if you want to be with me, it’s one hundred percent. You can’t go off with other Doms, ever. That’s what happened with Stephanie.”

“Your wife?”

“Ex-wife. I came home early one day and found her in my bed with another Dom.”

“Ouch!”

“I don’t share, Tony. If you want to do this, you need to make that commitment.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I would like to try.”

“I have a movie quote for you, DiNozzo,” Gibbs whispered, his mouth against Tony’s ear, “ _‘Do or do not. There is no try’_.”

“I never would have pegged you for a Star Wars fan, Boss.”

“I’ve watched it once or twice. And at the house, you will call me Master.”

Tony relaxed in Gibbs’ arms. This felt so right. “Yes, Master.”

With a quick nod, Gibbs motioned for Tony to go upstairs. At the top of the stairs, Tony turned back to Gibbs for a sign of which way to go. Taking the lead, Gibbs walked by Tony on his way to the bedroom.

Tony looked around the room slowly. There was a bed, two dressers and a couple of things he imagined Gibbs had designed and built himself. “What do you do with those?”

Wrapping his arms around Tony from behind, Gibbs answered, “Play your cards right and you’ll find out.” After planting a kiss on Tony’s cheek, he ordered, “Clothes off.”

“Yes, Master.”

Taking a seat on the bed, Gibbs watched Tony’s every move as he removed his clothing and carefully laid it across one of the dressers.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked.

Gibbs smiled and nodded. “I don’t normally jump in bed with people I bring home from clubs, but I figure we’ve gotten to know each other over the last few months.”

“True,” said Tony as he made his way over to Gibbs and knelt before him.

Several moments passed as the pair looked each other over. Then Gibbs pressed a finger against Tony’s lips and motioned for him to get on top of the bed.

Their eyes never left each other as Gibbs motioned for Tony to lie down. His first touch was gentle, a hand on a shoulder. Moving slowly, Gibbs began mapping out Tony’s body from top to bottom, making mental notes of which spots caused a reaction in Tony. For every few inches caressed, Gibbs pressed a kiss against Tony’s warm skin.

“I like you like this,” he said.

“Naked and on your bed?”

Gibbs nodded slowly with just the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Naked, on my bed and quiet.”

“There’s something you might want to know before we go much further.”

“What’s that?”

“When I’ve hook up with guys before, I haven’t done much more than blowjobs.”

“Meaning what exactly?”

“I’ve never had anal sex.”

Gibbs lifted his eyebrows. “Really? So with Fornell, it honestly was nothing more than blowjobs?”

“Not really. I never felt comfortable enough. I never felt it was right before. But it feels right now, with you.”

“Good to know. We’re not going to do anything tonight,” said Gibbs as he caressed Tony’s cheek.

“Really? Why not?”

“Impatient?”

“A little.”

“Tony, I’ve never been with a man before. This is something we both need to consider before we get too involved.”

“Then I guess we will learn together.”

Leaning forward, Gibbs pressed a kiss against Tony’s forehead, then got out of bed long enough to undress. When he returned to bed, he pulled Tony close and kissed him deeply.

“This has to be right for both of us.”

Resting his head against Gibbs' shoulder, he said, “It does. It’s never felt so right before.”

~End~  
April 19, 2014


End file.
